In conventional models, such pluggable conductor terminals include a contact piece for which the contact part of the contact pin to be contacted and the clamp spring with a clamp point for the conductor to be connected consist of two or more parts that are joined together by means of welding or soldering. In the course of the miniaturization of such clamps whose disk-shaped insulating housings suited for row configuration include a width of magnitude of 3 mm, the contact parts and clamp springs possess correspondingly small dimensions, but must meet high requirements for positive function. Therefore, the weld or solder connection of the current- or voltage-conducting contact piece is performed with great precision, which is realizable only at high expense.